thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Bernie
Bernard Torres Junior (or for short) is a male human and the first survivor that Joe meets upon waking from his coma. He is also the brother of Jess. Background Chapter One is introduced. Chapter Two settles back into life in New Hammerston. Chapter Three meets Annika's group. Chapter Four discusses various things. Chapter Five fights Inner Joe. Chapter Six sets out to find Doc. Chapter Seven Having set out with several of the others to recover Doc, is first shown holed up in an abandoned building. Following Joe's exit he pursues him, revealing that he doesn't intend to find Doc either (instead that he wants to go and tackle the machines head on) though a mutant arrives. The mutant reveals itself to be Samuel who agrees to talking to the pair. Heading to an abandoned building, the three discuss Samuel's past and his link to the machines. Learning that Samuel is an ally of the machine's, asks him to call of their attack, though Samuel is curious as to why the machine's would attack the colony. Learning that the machines are after Joe, and that he is "one of the eight", Samuel begins to explain to the pair about the eight, a project by Bernard Senior. After Samuel completes his story, is shocked to see him spear Joe. Apologizing, Samuel then knocks him unconscious. Waking up, Samuel apologizes to Bernie and then asks him about their plan to deal with the machines. Heading to face the machines, 's group runs into a machine scout. Though hides Samuel allows Joe to take out the scout (though he realises that Inner Joe is still in control). Waiting for the machine army on top of a building, and Samuel have a quick conversation about Bernard Senior, Victor and about Bernie having a family of his own. They are cut off as the machines arrive. As Bernie watches one of the machines fires a missile at the colony. Though Bernie attempts to catch it, his suit runs out of energy and it is only thanks to Scrufflebeck's actions that the missile is stopped. Believing the missile to have actually hit, collapses. He leaves his suit and slowly edges forwards, grief stricken. While in this state Scrufflebeck and another Plant Monster arrive, the latter attaching itself to with a vine. With the vine attached is able to communicate with a special Plant Monster, who explains to him about how the Plants want an alliance and how they saved the colony. Bernie agrees, though is still wary of them, before leaving and meeting Joe and Samuel. is later shown on top of a building, waiting alongside Samuel. The two discuss the plant alliance, before the arrival of the machines. fires a missile at the machines, though it is seemingly disabled. Following Joe's destroying of the machines, agrees to return to the colony. Chapter Eight is returning to the colony with his group when the Night Stalkers burst in. prevents anything happening and then meets Rosa, whose appearance he is rather shocked by. Seeing the group there he demands to be taken to see his sister. After seeing his sister, he is informed of Smyth's condition and agrees to allow Rosa to turn them. He is present when Rosa is nearly overcome by Victor, and proceeds with her to check on Joe. He later tries to console Joe when it is found that he's lost his memory. Following Samuel's suggestion that Joe be let out into the world (in the hope that it causes him to regain his memory) decides to accompany him, in case of any incidents. While he follows Joe he attempts to get him to consider his surroundings, though Joe ignores him. They are then contacted by a vampire, who despite 's best efforts, convinces Joe to go with him. Bernie pursues Joe and eventually runs into some vampires from the Fourth Street Brownjackets. He handily defeats them and manages to convince Joe to return with him. On the way back he explains some of Joe's backstory. While returning they run into Smyth, whom Bernie shoots. They then set off for the others where they prepare to head off. Returning to the colony argues with Jake, who refuses to let his group in. Ludo eventually allows it, though Jake attempts to try and fire on them. Though Bernie (and Doc) try to convince him otherwise, Jake eventually ends up shooting Scrufflebeck, whom rushes to help. Gorb then insists on taking care of Scrufflebeck, to which Bernie agrees. then heads into the colony, where he discusses future plans in Doc's laboratory. He then goes with Joe to try and find Annika. He is later shown walking with Joe through the colony. While walking Joe is suddenly brought down, worried Bernie approaches him, though Joe responds mentally that he is fine. Backing off realises that Victor is now in control of Joe's body. Though he tries to run off, Victor knocks him out. He later wakes up in the Supermarkey Base, in the process activating Harry and scaring off Jake. Heading into the base with Aaron, the pair discuss their plans for the future. deciding to return to the city and see Ludo. Personality is one of the most rational, level-headed characters in the story. He rarely expresses intense emotion, though he has been known on occasion to act emotionally. He is always the one who tries to properly and completely assess a situation, as well as making the relevant plans for it. Relationships gets on well with most people whom he meets. Abilities is a very capable character. He learnt a lot from his father, and is shown to be able to use machinery well. In addition, he is able to hold his own in a fight. Unlike Jess he is more focused on ranged weapons. His suit, Arbiter, further enhances his abilities (and is much stronger than his stolen Stinger suit). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Hammerston Category:Machines